DragonFire and Destiny
by Arissa GoldStripe
Summary: The events that occur after Spyro 3. Burning emotions, intensity and passion reigne in this dramatic story. R+R greatly appreciated! ^__^ Rated PG13 for coarse language and some sexual concepts ·:In Progress:·
1. Chapter 1:·:Long Days

Author's Note: ~ "I've wanted to do this for a few years now.I'm finally actually DOING it!! Muah.This is my first FanFic, so I'll thank you to keep your flames to a minimum! I don't own the actual Spyro characters, places or names. However.Any original characters are...Ahem...MINE!! Mine mine mine mine MINE!! Not yours, MINE!!!!"  
  
*Pyro hits her with a mackerel* "Get on with it!!"  
  
"Ow! Alright! Read on and tell me what you think!" *Mutters* "Pushy demon..." ~  
  
  
  
DragonFire and Destiny~Chapter One-Long Days  
  
The sun was once again setting at Autumn Plains, where Elora waited by a small, clear pool. She tossed her auburn hair, ears twitching this way and that to pick up any expected footsteps or wing beats. Red and pink hues sailed over her head, the clouds dripped gold and the sun was only just visible behind the distant mountains. Early stars twinkled in the east in the clear, velvety sky. Looking at the ghostly moon that waned among the budding constellations, she got off of the grass and accepted the fact that she had wasted another day waiting for him.  
  
He said he would visit...He promised he would visit. But she just shook her head and reassured herself once more that he was, in fact, a very busy dragon, and must have much more to do. After all he had done, he must be nothing short of famous in the Dragon Worlds, and would be re-counting his tales to family, friends, elders.  
  
Then something hit her heart like a white-hot needle. What if he has a girlfriend? Some dragon who recognized his courage as much as she did? Had he forgotten her because he found someone better? The very thought laid a great, dark sorrow on her mind, and she thought 'It can't be true...', and maybe it wasn't. But it would explain why he wasn't visiting.  
  
Her ears twitched. She looked over her shoulder at the ladder leading up to the castle, and, sure enough, there was a figure descending it. She recognized his spotted fur and skinny physique immediately.  
  
"Oh, hi Hunter!!" She waved.  
  
The cheetah jumped the bottom rungs and sprinted towards the young faun.  
  
"Hey, Elora!" He smiled. "Still waiting for Spyro?"  
  
"Well," she blushed a little, "yah..."  
  
He winked at her.  
  
"Heh...I knew it. You've been waiting for him for the last few months."  
  
She nodded sheepishly, looking at her hooves, tail waving behind her.  
  
"Hunter...Has he...Forgotten me?"  
  
Hunter immediately shook his spotted head vigorously.  
  
"No way! How could he forget a cute face like yours?" He grinned widely. "He's just a little busy...I am sure he'll come soon, though. But you don't have to wait here for him. I mean, don't you get bored sitting here, day after day? For about five months now, all you've done is sit here, looking at the sky and sighing!"  
  
She looked at him with earnest green eyes.  
  
"...I'll stay here until he comes."  
  
He shrugged and looked at her back. "Your choice...I'll be at Zephyr tonight with Bianca, so you can visit us if you get lonely." With a wave, he pivoted and jogged over to the Zephyr portal.  
  
She watched him leave, thoughts passed through her head. Hunter and Bianca seemed so close, and the way that they looked into each others' eyes made her happy for them, but it also broke her heart to the core. How she just wanted to gaze into Spyro's blue-brown eyes, stroke his warm scales and feel his hot, yet stimulating breath on her skin, if only for a while, was enough to make her cry.  
  
And she did. A tear slide down her cheek and fell into the pool, creating ripples and disrupting her reflection. She sat down again and put her hooves in the water, kicking slowly. She didn't want to see her reflection, it would just remind her of Spyro. Everything did. She stopped kicking, tail curled up next to her. She then looked at her re- forming reflection on the water's surface sadly, knowing that she'd just have to be strong. The moon that was climbing the sky. She sighed again, knowing that another long day of waiting would arrive with the rising sun the next day.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: "Well? How is it so far? I know that the chapter's short...Should I continue? R+R PLEASE!!" 


	2. Chapter 2:·:Meanwhile, In the Dragon Wor...

Author's Note: ~  
  
"Ok, people have suggested that I try to make my chapters longer. Easier said than done, eh Kaisa?"  
  
Kaisa: "Oh, everything will turn out Ok in the end!" *Smiles sweetly*  
  
"Yah...Whatever, Kaisa..." ~  
  
  
  
DragonFire and Destiny~Chapter 2-Meanwhile, In the Dragon Worlds  
  
Sparx zipped around Spyro's head irritably, buzzing loudly. Spyro raised a lazy claw to bat the pesky dragonfly away, without success.  
  
"Ah, Sparx, lay off, will yah? Jeez, what is it?" Spyro was laying in the long grass at Stone Hill, relaxing after the countless interviews he had taken that night. The sun was peeking over the horizon, sending tall shadows and silver beams over him. He squinted, both the sunlight and the natural golden glow of his companion leaking into his weary eyes. "You're more trouble than those damn reporters last night! Spit it out already!"  
  
The little insect glowed brighter despite the dragon's obvious irritation and emitted a series of buzzes that were his vocabulary. Spyro listened carefully and hung his head when Sparx was done.  
  
"Sparx, I told you: I WANT to see her, but I've just been so busy. You should know that! You've seen all the reporters, annoying me with questions and comments..." Sparx only buzzed louder and faster at this. Spyro rubbed the back of his neck, looking down.  
  
"...Sparx...I can't go anytime soon. Especially not today, since the Professor wants me to test something of his, remember?" He sat up and yawned loudly, tail twitching, wings flapping. "Besides...How can you be so sure that she WANTS to see me, anyway?"  
  
Sparx buzzed once angrily and torpedoed Spyro right between his eyes. The unsuspecting dragon fell backwards with a yelp from the impact and landed with a satisfying 'THUD', a bright orange bump on his forehead. He sat up and rubbed the spot gingerly, wincing.  
  
"Ow...That's gonna leave a mark..." He glared at Sparx, "Ok, you've made your point! After I deal with the Professor, I'll look for Elora! Yah happy?"  
  
The little yellow dragonfly buzzed and did a cheerful little twirl in the air. Spyro only snorted, muttering darkly as he set out to the Artisan's World. "Little hellion...I taught him how to torpedo like that..."  
  
  
  
The Artisan's world was, as usual, beautifully serene as Spyro trotted along the lush grass and sweet flowers with Sparx following closely behind him. The few dragons that were awake at this hour were busy planting and gardening, or perhaps trimming their topiaries...That sort of thing. Spyro hastily waved hello to a few, who courteously waved back. However, when Nestor, one of the elder ones, saw Spyro pass by, he called him.  
  
"Spyro, m'boy! Where are you headed on a beautiful day such as this?"  
  
The little dragon stopped and looked back. "Oh, hey Nestor! I'm just goin' to see the Professor. You know, the one from Avalar?"  
  
"Oh? That old quack? Yes, I remember him..." He paused, "...Now why would you need to see him?"  
  
Spyro inwardly sighed. With all due respect to Nestor, he knew that explaining things to dragons as old as he could take awhile. "Well, he wants me to test something of his. I'm thinking it's some new kind of power-up he's devised."  
  
Nestor snorted loudly. "Power-up? Like one of those objects that make you fly?"  
  
Spyro's fear had come true: This WOULD take a while. "Yah, some do that...I dunno if his new one will, though..." Before he could politely wrap the conversation up, Nestor started to rant.  
  
"Huh...Power-up! Dragon's don't need any absurd instruments like that! Why, I could teach you to fly right here and save you the trouble!! Why, back in MY day..."  
  
Spyro subtly touched his left horn as Nestor related about how he had to learn how to fly the old-fashioned way. Sparx picked up on their old childhood signal, briefly glowed orange in a sign of understanding and started to flit about quickly, making urgent buzzing noises. Nestor stopped talking and Spyro looked at Sparx, speaking in a panicky voice.  
  
"What's that, Sparx? Gnorcs are on a rampage? Rynocs are vandalizing public property? Lindar's stuck in the well? Oh no!!" Spyro turned to Nestor, eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, but Sparx and I have to go! I'll be back later!!" And with that, the duo sped off to the portal to Dragon Shores, where the Avalar Super-Portal was located.  
  
Nestor only watched them, shaking his head. "Ah, me...What noble creatures they are. They speed into danger at the very first sign of trouble, without a thought for themselves." He smiled and returned to his business.  
  
  
  
The irrepressible young duo collapsed on the sands of Dragon Shores, laughing uproariously.  
  
"Hah! We sure fooled the old fud, eh?" Sparx buzzed in agreement.  
  
Spyro's tail wagged as he stood in front of the Super Portal leading to Avalar. "...Well.Time to go! C'mon, Sparx!" With a bound, he sailed through the portal, secretly hoping that a way to Elora would be on the other side.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: ~ "It seems our little dragon friend can be quite cranky...^_^;; Eh heh...Anyhoo! I'd really like R+Rs on this thing!!"  
  
Pyro: "She's desperate!"  
  
*Punches Pyro* "Am not!...By the way, thank you for all the wonderful R+Rs that I have already received! Thank youse all!! " ~ 


	3. Chapter 3:·:Mole Inventions and Faerie I...

Author's Note: ~ "Um...Ok then.because I forgot to mention it last chapter, I'll remind you that I own none of the characters, names or places...However, the Professor's new invention that appears in this chapter belongs to ME!! I made it up!! Mine!!! Take credit for it and be sat upon!!"  
  
Skyla rolls her eyes*"...They get the idea..."~  
  
DragonFire and Destiny~Chapter 3-Mole Inventions and Faerie Interventions  
  
As Spyro and his tiny golden guardian galloped through the sun-drenched glades of Summer Forest, he wondered why the Professor wanted to meet him in Idol Springs instead of his island laboratory. He shrugged and stood in front of the Idol Springs portal, bracing himself for entry. ***  
  
The Professor stood by the lake, observing two pyramid-like towers. Between them was a set of flapping wings and a spinning ice-cube, both humming and sparkling. There was a flash nearby and his expected visitor appeared. Crinkling his elderly, yet peppy face into a grin, the mole-like Professor waddled over to Spyro.  
  
"Ahh...Spyro! I've been waiting for you. I suppose Zoe got lost trying to deliver my message..."  
  
The dragon shook his head. "I wish. The REAL reason she was late was that Sparx here wanted to spend a little 'time' with her," he turned to Sparx, "why don't you two just get a room?"  
  
Buzzing moodily, Sparx wandered off to search for butterflies, or perhaps faeries.  
  
Turning from the miserable dragonfly, the power-up caught Spyro's navy eye.  
  
"Hey, that your new gadget?"  
  
Smiling proudly, the Professor stood next to his creation. "Yes! After observing the success of the SuperFlame/SuperFly combo power-up, I've researched other possible combinations for you to fiddle with. I finally figured THIS out. Presenting, the SuperFly/SuperFreeze combo power-up! Once you activate it, you can not only fly, but your flame breath will be able to freeze certain enemies and objects.  
  
"Agent 9 heard that the idols have once again come to life and have set fire to a building! That is why we are testing this power-up here, and not at the lab, so you can put out the fire with your breath!! He should be back with news on the fire soon."  
  
Sure enough, the monkey came running to them, apparently looking very pleased with himself. "Hey, Prof.! Yo, Spyro! We got here too late and the fire was already put out! How lucky for us that I had explosives handy, so I set fire to another building instead!!"  
  
If you didn't know the Professor, you'd probably think that he'd be furious at the exuberant primate. But... "Well done! I was hoping that the original fire would still be aflame, but you have once again solved a problem with your quick thinking! Now Spyro, jump through that power-up and see how it works!!"  
  
Spyro stepped through the power-up, wondering how the Professor could be so cheerful when countless green pygmies might've been fried from the explosion. He immediately took flight and felt quite cold. He gave his wings and experimental flap and fired a snowball from his mouth. So far, so good.  
  
He performed a loop of the lake and zoomed into the lush surroundings of Idol Springs. Scanning the sky for smoke or flame, he spotted a native waving him towards a blazing building. Soaring around the inferno, he spat icy frost at it. Little by little, the building was free of fire, smoking and covered in ash, but still quite standing. The power-up ran out and Spyro glided to the ground amidst the cheers of pygmies. Hula girls showered him in gold, red and purple flowers, and the Professor stood nearby, hands behind his back, beaming.  
  
"It worked! My creation worked like a charm!"  
  
Spyro nodded, the joy of the natives lost on him. He remembered what Sparx said to him earlier. He didn't have time to go to the party the pygmies wanted to throw for him, nor did he feel like celebrating with Agent 9 and the Professor. He had to find Sparx and hit the road.  
  
"Professor, Agent 9, natives of Idol Springs...I'd love to stay and party and all, but I have to go somewhere else right now. Where's Sparx already?"  
  
The little dragonfly zoomed over to him, in a much better mood. Spyro nodded to him and headed to the exit. ***  
  
Sighing, Spyro sniffed the air. It was just after noon, and he wanted to find Elora before nightfall. Yes, he should've asked the Professor or Agent 9 about her whereabouts, but...  
  
"Bzz bzzbz!!"  
  
Spyro looked over at Sparx, who was glowing happily. The dragon rolled his eyes when he found out why. A red-headed faerie flitted her way over, adjusting her yellow dress and waving to Spyro and Sparx...But mostly at Sparx.  
  
"Hello Sparx!!! Hi, Spyro! What's up?" She batted her eyelashes and showed off her sparkling teeth. Sometimes Zoe was so sweet you could just bite her head off...Literally. Spyro smiled back, hoping to pump her for information.  
  
"Zoe! Hi! Um, I'm kinda in a rush here. D'you know where Elora might be?"  
  
She nodded and smiled wider, which made Spyro's flesh crawl. "Why yes! She has been waiting for you in Autumn Plains!" Spyro nodded, inwardly smiling.  
  
"Great! Let's go, Sparx!"  
  
Shaking his tiny head, Sparx fluttered closer to Zoe.  
  
"Oh, Spa-a-a-arx," Spyro whined, "Ah....Never mind, I'll go myself. I'll be back at dusk, ok? Don't..." The dragonfly and faerie were already flying towards Glimmer as Spyro finished irritably. "...Go anywhere."  
  
He sighed and left for the Autumn Plains Warp, hoping that Elora would be there. He could picture her: Emerald eyes, copper hair, ebony hooves, bronze fur and diamond-fine skin... 'Ah,' he thought, 'what does a faun like her see in a dragon like me anyway?'  
  
Author's Note: ~"Ok, so this chapter ain't the best...I'll try to make it better!! R+R!! By the way...Please forgive the lateness!" ~ 


	4. Chapter 4:·:The Coming

Author's Note: ~ "Ah, ok. This chapter's gonna be a little short I think.I don't own anything, blah blah blah...Yah..."~  
  
  
  
DragonFire and Destiny~Chapter 3-The Coming  
  
Getting off of the hard stone floor of the castle, Spyro noted that the flight from Summer Forest to Autumn Plains was rougher than usual. He also noted that since he hit hard stone instead of tile, he had warped to the interior of the castle instead of the plains themselves. Wonderful. He had to travel through the castle to get to Elora.  
  
He trotted up the stairs and turned into an alcove where a whirlwind swirled upwards, a shortcut. Jumping onto it, he flew up a shaft as the cool, sparkling wind bore him to a grassy balcony near the castles top. Taking another whirlwind to the tallest tower, he could see the sun gradually crossing the great sky, heading for the west. The Plains were clearer than usual. Landing on the top of the tower, he could see the whole of the Plains and could barely hear the ocean that surrounded the castle walls.  
  
As he took a deep breath and readied himself for the long glide to the pool, he stopped. After pausing for a moment or so, he held onto one of the spikes that surrounded the flat top of the tower to steady himself as he rose from his natural four-footed stance to his hind legs. After a few minutes of teetering this way and that, he managed to walk without support from one end of the tower to the next.  
  
Nodding with satisfaction at his success, he looked to the south-east, aiming his jump. As he leapt off of the flat top of the tower, he failed to notice the white object that streaked high overhead.  
  
Two shapes sped over the green hills of Zephyr; Bianca panting and Hunter barely breaking a sweat. They had to warn them. Bianca finally stumbled and embraced the yielding grass, breathing heavily. Hunter skidded and pivoted on the spot, rushing to his fallen girlfriend.  
  
"Bianca! I told you, you shouldn't have come! I'll go, you stay here and rest already!"  
  
Shaking her head, she supported herself with her slender arms. "Hunter...I started this, I've got to go with you to finish it!"  
  
He knelt next to her, placing a paw on the bunny's hand. "Bianca...You didn't start this. Besides, Spyro'll probably finish it in the end, you'll see. I run faster when I run alone. Please don't try to keep up with me now, you'll hurt yourself. Stay here..."  
  
She looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears of humiliation and pain, but she cracked a weary smile. "...You're right, I guess."  
  
He smiled, quickly kissed her forehead and ran towards the portal, vowing to come back to her after his message was delivered.  
  
Bianca watched him run. He was right after all; She was just slowing him down. But as she sat cross-legged on the grass, her heart knew that it was she who started this whole thing.  
  
She had read her book of spells to greedily and released it. Her personal magic was sucked from her soul, leaving her powerless. And now she knew: It was coming. And there wasn't much that could stop it. She feared that even it would be too powerful for Spyro.  
  
Tears sprang anew to her eyes, and there she wept over her greed and stupidity; She felt like such a child. The words of the Sorceress rang in her head, scolding her, chiding her...  
  
In the distance she saw a rainbow. Getting off of the now damp grass she approached it, reaching out to it with white hands. It faded as she came to it, her hands grasping fruitlessly at the air as a drowning swimmer would reach above the water's surface, grabbing helplessly at nothing.  
  
She lowered her hands to her sides and walked away from where the rainbow was. She looked over her shoulder, and there it was once again, a false hope just out of her reach.  
  
Author's Note: ~"Sigh...Poor Bianca...This chapter may be short, but it's a cliffhanger, ain't it?" *Tease tease* ~ 


	5. Chapter 5 :·: Shy

Author's Note: ~ "Oi...I finally dragged my sorry arse from the shadows of my room to continue this. Sorry for the wait, it was my birthday, and then things came up...But I'm back now!" *Audience cheers and/or moans* ~  
  
  
  
DragonFire and Destiny~Chapter 5-Bad News  
  
Raising her eyes upwards, Elora saw something she feared she would never see again: Spyro was arriving on golden wings, smiling and waving. She watched with baited breath as he fluttered before her, landing, not quite naturally, on his hind feet. He now stood almost eye-to-eye in front of her, yet still a little shorter.  
  
"...Hey, El..." Spyro said weakly, feeling very stupid. Here she was, after all this time, right in front of him and the only thing he could say is 'Hey, El'. Needless to say, he thought his quest for companionship would end up just like his height: quite short.  
  
"...Hi, Spyro!" She could only grin. He couldn't actually be here in front of her. But who else could make rosy patches appear on her cheeks so easily. After many months of waiting her dream had come true.  
  
How long they had just stood there was a mystery to both, and the very fact that the dragon was standing at all was as shocking as Moneybags singing to a Karaoke Machine, though not as painful to witness. Speaking of Moneybags...  
  
The faint click of a camera could be heard among the trees. Spyro and Elora, lost in their own thoughts of each other, heard nothing as the greedy bear stuffed the used film into his pocket, muttering happily to himself in the Haiku dialect that was permanently etched into his brain after months of living in Spooky Swamp.  
  
"Keep staring, you two. The longer you both dream there, The more pics I get.  
  
With my crafty wits And PhotoShop 6.0 (Pronounced Six-Point-Oh) You are more than friends."  
  
Grinning and clicking, the evil, black-mailing Moneybags prepared to exploit the dragon and faun's moment of personal affections. 'After altering the photos on his laptop,' he thought, 'I shall sell these bad babies to Avalarites (Avalarians? Avalians?), and maybe even to a potentially dangerous stalker! (That scumbag!)'  
  
Oblivious to their dangerous (sort of) position, the young creatures finally unlatched their closed throats and became fountains: spilling words with no real thought on conversation, but only speaking for the sake of it.  
  
"I've been waiting for you for so-"  
  
"-So sorry for being late, I've just been-"  
  
"-Been here for months!"  
  
"...Months? It was THAT long?"  
  
"Yes! And your legs!"  
  
"Legs?"  
  
"You're STANDING on them! On two of them, anyway!"  
  
"SPYRO!!!"  
  
Both creatures looked up. Hunter stumbled as he sped towards them, falling flat on his sweat-soaked face. They both called his name at the same time, both rushing to his aid. His breath was ragged, but he managed to sit up.  
  
"Spyro...In Zephyr...Bianca...Oh Bianca!!"  
  
Elora used her soft, calming voice to comfort him, patting his rough, burning feet gently. "Hunter, slow down, ok? Start over, what happened?"  
  
Seeing his friend in such stress, Spyro ran to the pool to fetch some water for Hunter.  
  
The cheetah took some breaths and looked up at her. "Well, Bianca and I were in Zephyr when I sprained an ankle. She whipped out her spell book and fixed me up, but as she was looking for that particular charm, she passed a chapter she hadn't seen before.  
  
"After I was healed, she turned back to that chapter and found some powerful spells, like the kinds that the Sorceress would use, y'know. And..." He paused, sipping the water Spyro had brought, becoming even more upset by the second. "...Well, she was looking at the spells and all, and her eyes..." He choked, staring at his feet. "...They changed. She wasn't the same. She started chanting and the book kinda 'sploded in all this white light. It took this form, but I dunno what it was. It wasn't solid, just light. So I'm wondering if it wasn't a good thing, being LIGHT and all, when Bi wakes up from her trance and realizes what she did. Apparently, it was some sort of evil thing that she had released and it sucked out her magic energy..."  
  
Spyro and Elora exchanged glances, then looked back at a distraught Hunter. He continued.  
  
"So I says 'We gotta tell Spyro, he'll know what to do!'. And we ran for a good while, but Bianca got tired, so I had to leave her..."  
  
"Uh, Hunter, I hate to interrupt but Zephyr isn't THAT big..."  
  
Hunter gave Spyro an irritated look. "You've only seen a very small part of it. The point is that there's something loose in Avalar, and I had to leave Bianca behind in Zephyr so I could tell you!! Now, come on!! We have to get to her! She'll tell you the details! We're running out of time!"  
  
Author's Note: ~ "Ah, writer's block is a bad thing, especially when you're basically making it all up as you go along...Eh heh...Stay tuned for the next (And maybe last) episode of D&D!"~ 


End file.
